


caffeine & antiquity

by cafulur



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, don't be fooled by jeremy's cool facade, first meeting!, ratings maaaay go up later but for now i intend to keep it chill, short and sweet chapters, some mildddd angst? just confusion and conflict initially, they don't know each other prior to college :0, they're both fucking nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafulur/pseuds/cafulur
Summary: "And yet, as the seconds ticked by, dumb joke after dumb fucking joke, Michael’s mind would occasionally go blank, and then fill, by the buckets, with the ocean. Not the ocean he saw this past summer during his family’s Hawaii trip. No, the sea he saw just moments ago, within his eyes; the crashing waves which flooded his mind without consent or ambivalence."





	caffeine & antiquity

**Author's Note:**

> hey guyssss! welcome to my short n sweet fic. it's going to be rather long in regards to the number of chapters but i plan to make each individual chapter's length short
> 
> jeremy & michael have never met prior to college! so this is their adventures in first meeting one another and falling in love (along with strife and mishaps, of course)
> 
> this'll probably be slow-paced, but i hope y'all will check it out and stick around ♡
> 
> (i just changed the title!! i'm super in love with it :0 it'll hopefully make more sense once more chapters get written!)

A junior in college, six feet tall and thinking he’s perfectly content with it all. Michael Mell moseyed on into his history class just seconds before the clock struck twelve pm. It was a basic, core course. Something most knockout freshman year if they hadn’t already taken the AP test during their high school days. But Michael here decidedly spaced his so called “mind-numbing” classes throughout his fall and spring semesters instead of taking them all once. He used these vapid courses to fill in small gaps while he fluffed the rest of his schedule with the much more appealing music-based curriculum.

 

The classroom was a small auditorium, divided into three sections and descending downwards to a podium where a scrawny, older man stood, straightening out papers and attempting to load up some sort of introduction powerpoint. When his computer seemed to be barely compliant, judging by what was or rather _wasn’t_ being projected on the board, the elder adjusted the collar of his over-sized hawaiian shirt and cleared his throat in a fair acceptance that things weren’t going to go as planned. However, appearing to be ever the optimist, he stood in front of his desk and instead projected his surprisingly booming voice to the class.

 

After introducing the syllabus along with the course’s general purpose, Professor Hansen introduced himself. He was a sassy, exuberant old man whose passion for the olden days seeped through every humorous phrase that poured from his wrinkly mouth. Michael adjusted his glasses and snickered at one of his many silly quips, running a hand through his thick, dark hair and leaning back. Most of the students seemed to giggle along with him. Hansen then unraveled a tale about his great aunt Roberta, so Michael decidedly tuned that out. He turned to his left, unzipping the backpack he had placed in the empty seat adjacent to him.

 

Casually looking up after rummaging to fetch his jet-black laptop, Michael immediately noticed a remarkably relaxed face two seats away, paired with half-lidded eyes which stared idly back at the professor. The orbs were a deep blue that held the ocean and then some, and they seemed… Not necessarily bored or even upset, but rather _uninvolved_. It was almost as though he wasn’t even paying attention, but his gaze was clearly fixed on the professor, so he was listening. Michael looked above the eyes to see a head of dark-chestnut hair, so perfectly combed to the left that you should have to gel it to stay in place that way… And yet, it seemed so soft and product-free. Moving down to his lips, they were small, flat, and again, like his eyes, uninvolved. Not a single twitch stretched them to the left or right in a response to the jesters their professor offered, unlike the rest of the auditorium which was erupting in laughter. Michael looked up one last time and caught the man’s cerulean eyes just as he was turning to acknowledge his extended staring, and the perpetrator quickly turned away, knowing he was guilty.

 

 _It’s fucking rude to stare, Michael._  He painfully thought to himself. _Did he see? God, he probably thinks I’m being weird or something._

 

Well, now wait, that’s not right. Yes, common courtesy exists and should be considered, but this person’s opinion is of no importance to Michael. He wasn’t staring to be weird, just observant. The spectacled man quickly brushed it off and ignored the fluttering warmth in his chest as he flipped open his laptop and tapped in a login, focusing on the new lesson the buoyant professor had begun.

 

And yet, as the seconds ticked by, dumb joke after dumb fucking joke, Michael’s mind would occasionally go blank, and then fill, by the buckets, with the ocean. Not the ocean he saw this past summer during his family’s Hawaii trip. No, the sea he saw just moments ago, within his eyes; the crashing waves which flooded his mind without consent or ambivalence.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's a wrap! sorry the last bit of this chapter is the summary for the story lol, spoiler alert i guess, i just really liked it and thought it fit well!  
> i gotta hurry and rush to my midterm now lol, so have a good day guys! thanks for stopping in! feel free to leave a kudos or comment if you feel like so inclined ♡♡♡


End file.
